


Jisung, The.....Idk What To Call Him Honestly

by takahashi reina (reinahwanggg)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, But it's there, Can't deny that, Community: random_fic_is_random, Crack, Fluff ? Maybe Idk, Gen, How Do I Tag, How My Main Character Doesn't Even Know At This Point Is BEYOND Me, It's Not Crack I Just Wanted To Say It Was Crack, It's Weird Though, Jeno Can Turn Into A Puppy, Jisung has powers, Not A Huge Topic, Okie, Racism, Renjun Also Has Powers, Secrets, Since I Have No Species For Jisung The Boy Just Has Powers, This Is Literally So Random I'm Sorry, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinahwanggg/pseuds/takahashi%20reina
Summary: "jisung was actually hanging from the ceiling with his eyes closed when i first met him."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. So........How's It Going ?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My G Seht](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+G+Seht).



> hehe, hello ! don't ask what this is, cause i can't tell you even if i wanted to. also, happy birthday jisungie (it was feb 5th in korea when i made this)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we welcome you to this !

** Hey there !  **

"STOP RUNNING WITH THE SCISSORS IN YOUR HAND CHENLE OH MY GAWD!" 

"NO! JISUNG IS GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT HE DID!" 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, IT'S NOT MY FAULT! OH GOD HE'S GOING TO KILL ME! RENJUN HYUNG!" 

"I AM NOT HELPING YOU JISUNG!" 

Jisung stops in his tracks at the sound of Renjun's voice, which caused Chenle to stop as well. They both look up at the night sky and breathe out at the same time. And then Chenle turns around and runs away. 

"THE BABY IS ABOUT TO BLOW!" 

Chenle shouts out, and Jisung looks away from the sky. The stars twinkle brighter than before, and it shimmers like a bedazzled jacket in the sun on a summer's day. The dark purple hues blend into the midnight blue, and the half crescent moon dims significantly. The manifestation is now complete. It's a nice, cloudless night, with all of the males sitting down on the steps by the track field. It was a few nights before the new semester started officially, and they were all waiting for Mark to bring his thiccc ass out of the studio, so that they can all head home. 

Renjun gets up, and cautiously makes three steps toward the younger, stopping completely when the younger's eyes stares into his. And then, Renjun couldn't feel his limbs from the neck down. He register's Chenle's blood curdling scream as a distant memory, and looks down, staring into thin air.

Where the FUCK was his body? 

* * *

"Okay, so you mean to tell me, Jisung discovered ANOTHER new power a few minutes ago?" Mark asks as he holds Renjun's head in his hands. The boy seemed to be frozen in time, staring out in the vast space before him, not blinking, not twitching, nothing. 

The boys all nod dumbly in response, and Mark looks up to see Jisung standing by himself, looking up at the sky. When he looks back at the boys, his eyes are a beautiful cerulean blue, lightning striking momentarily within them, and before anything could happen, he looks back at the sky. Mark seems to be the only one who noticed. 

"Jisungie, come here." He beckons, his voice standing proud and tall, and he watches the ash blond haired male slowly looks down from the sky, and take hesitant steps toward the others. It takes a while, but eventually, the taller stands a feet or two away from the rest, but still close enough for Mark to speak to him, without raising his voice. 

"Now, what were you thinking about when Renjun was walking toward you, before his body disappeared?" 

Jisung's eyes turns a beautiful pastel pink, and cherry blossoms fall to the ends of his irises as he recalls the memory. Mark realizes that Jisung is embarrassed. 

"Uh, at first I wanted to cry cause Renjun hyung always helps me you know, but then he was like, I AM NOT HELPING YOU JISUNG. But then he was taking such small steps that I thought to myself, _wahhh, it'd be nice to have hyung in my pocket._ And then a second later his body was goNE!" 

"To be honest, Renjun is cute." 

"The cutest." 

"Yeah, I feel you Jisungie, having him in your pocket is like........cuteness overload." 

"Truth. Like those pocket people I read about." 

"Okay Jaemin. No one asked you about your weird fan fiction prompts." 

"I ㅡ Lee Donghyuck I hate you." 

"Somewhere, in some alternate world, someone is tweeting out that the Renjun in their world, is cute." 

"Honestly, I'd love to participate in that. Let it trend or something. OOOOOO can the Renjun in the other world be famous?"

"Why does Renjun need to be famous Chenle?" 

"For it to trend, duh. Oh my gosh Jeno, your oldness is making you dumb." 

"All I did was bREATHE." 

"You breathed a little too hard dude." 

"GUYS, you are really going off track right now." Mark suddenly intervenes, and looks down to see that Renjun really wasn't moving. Then Mark remembers, the boy doesn't have his heart, or his lUNGS. 

"OH MY GOSH I HAVE THE HEAD OF A DEAD PERSON IN MY HANDS." 

"RENJUN IS NOT DEAD IF HIS HEART IS STILL PUMPING! OH MY GOSH HYUNG, DID YOU LEARN _NOTHING_ IN BIOLOGY?" 

"Asks the biology major who barely scraped a passing grade." 

"Not now Hyuck oh my gosh." 

"All I get in this friend group is _SLANDER."_

"Then find another friend group, lol." 

"Chenle I will literally rip your head off of yourㅡ" 

"OH MY GOSH GUYS I FOUND HIS BODY! IT WAS IN MY POCKET THIS ENTIRE TIME!" Everyone looks at Jisung, eyes wide in shock and confusion, before it dawns on them. 

"OKAY WHAT THE FUCK, HIS LEGS ARE LITERALLY IN A CRISS CROSS APPLE SAUCE POSITION." 

"HE'S FUCKING MEDITATING HAECHAN HYUNG SHUT UP." 

"Ohhhhh, so that's why he's not moving. He's asking the universe what has he done to deserve this." 

"OKay, Jisung change him back." Everyone looks at Jisung, and watches as his eyes turn a majestic violet, flashes of the sky as it slowly turns into night, sits right above his pupils, and it dilates for a quick second. 

"I-I can try. We've always found out how to reverse new powers. It took weeks, but we still did it." 

"Yeah, no. Jeno can still turn into a dog." Jaemin pipes up, and Jisung suddenly looks down to the ground, admiring the steps that were a busted gray, with cracks and lines decorating it. 

"Hey, at least he's cute now." Donghyuck pitches in, and Jeno immediately turns into a dog, biting Donghyuck's ankle. Donghyuck howls in pain. Jeno turns back into a human and decides to sit beside Chenle. 

"Maybe, look into Renjun's eyes and think about how having him in one piece would be nice." Mark suggests quickly. 

"If that actually works, I'm sleeping upside down the night before my roommate arrives." Jisung says in response, and despite what he thought, everyone (minus the still meditating Renjun) starts to laugh out loud at the motion. Being upside down wasn't one of Jisung's strong suits. Neither was thinking things into reality, but look at what happened. 

In the end, Jisung looks into Renjun's unmoving eyes, and stares straight at the soul that's literally sitting in a meditation position, eyes closed and frown deepening on his face. And then he thinks, maybe having Renjun here, in one piece wasn't so bad. 

Renjun's body appears in the same position it was once in, and the life that was dim in his eyes swirls with an iridescent glow. His pupils zoom in significantly, before turning out and registering that the person before him, was in fact Jisung. 

And then he has Jisung in a choke hold, the others trying to pull the elder off of him, with Jaemin recording the scene with a smile on his face. 

* * *

When Jisung comes to, the memories after Mark successful got Renjun to take him out of a choke hold were missing. It flashed in his mind like a car zooming pass on a late night, and although you register the lights, you don't know what kind of car it is. Beside him, is a peach haired male with broad shoulders that hide within his navy blue sweater. Looks like Mark didn't change his clothes. 

Jisung looks at the bed across the room from him, and he wonders what kind of roommate is he going to get. Hopefully, one who would actually want to take the guest room and not sleep in the same room as him. A small feeling in his gut screamed that his supposed roommate was of the opposite gender. When he voiced it out to the others, they laughed and then said _"well, prepare to room with a girl."_ Jisung still doesn't know why he has to room with a stranger.

His phone buzzes on the bedside table, and he looks to see that it was on charge. At least someone had the decency to do that for him. The time reads a whopping 2:36 in the afternoon, and Jisung wonders just what the heck happened for him to be asleep for such a long time. He then answers the call, it was his older brother. 

"Jisung I heard you took away Renjun's body _in public."_

"Hyung it was nighttime and no one was on campus. Who the heck goes on campus BEFORE classes start? Well, aside from Mark hyung and his need to become a producer while studying psychology." Jisung picks up the limbs of his body and pushes his feet to the floor with a groan. His back was lit with a dull pain.

"Hahah, okay that was pretty funny. But that's not the case Jisungie. You are in university now, and you are a sophomore. The school especially doesn't know about your powers, and too many already do." 

"You, and the boys know about my powers. And it's not like I'm keeping it a secret. Who cares if I can do things that doesn't seem _normal_ to others?" 

"Jisung, I care. They'd want to carry you to a lab and run tests on you, and I won't have my baby brother back. If I do, it'll be like a part of you is missing." 

"My missing puzzle piece." 

"I ㅡ I am not even going to ask _what_ that was just now. But seriously Jisung." His older brother then sighs. 

"If you don't want to keep it a secret, then you don't have to, but be careful. The world isn't puppies and rainbows. You know this." Jisung's smile wipes off of his face as the image of him drenched in soil replays in his mind like a record. He remembers going home with a bruised lip and dirt still in his clothes, head hung low and lips sealed shut. 

Jisung walked inside, peeled off his clothing and took a bath, crying so greatly that it thundered heavily that afternoon. Jisung just wanted to make a friend. 

"Yeah, I know hyung. I'll be more careful." Jisung replies, and like it's a link, he feels the way his brother goes rigid on the other end of the phone. Then his brother switches the subject, asking if his new roommate came in, and if they found a way for Renjun to have his body back. Jisung cooked a hearty amount of ramen as he talked to his brother, body moving sluggishly, and mind drifting in and out of the things around him, except for his conversation and his ramen. 

* * *

Jisung finds himself sitting on the couch, with the light above him twinkling softly, dimmed to a low shine and he recognizes that there were others around him. His mind must've went on autopilot. 

He looks out the window to see that the sky was a beautiful orange shade, and that his favorite tree swayed softly to the song the wind was singing. The sun sits patiently on the horizon, and clouds line up beside it, and in front of it, all in some golden orange shade as the sky above it shits from bright to dark. Jisung's eyes flash in orange as well, and clouds sit on either side of his pupils as he stares. 

A noise far away registers in his mind, and notices that Donghyuck is singing another Michael Jackson song. He decides to tune into that instead. His eyes face forward to the television in front of him, where the English words get colored a lovely indigo, and his mind turns up the volume to the things around him. Tuning things out felt like a power to him, even though he knew the others could do it as well. 

Renjun lazily shakes a tambourine along to the beat of Billie Jean, head resting on his free hand as he stares to the chair opposite him. Chenle is sitting there with Daegal on his lap, rubbing her back smoothly as he rocks from side to side. 

The youngest realizes that he is between Jaemin and Jeno. The older of the two softly singing along with Donghyuck ㅡ because Donghyuck hated when someone sang along with him during karaoke ㅡ and Jaemin had his head in his phone, probably reading something aGAIN, by the way his body was turned away from Jisung. Mark was someone he didn't see around him. 

Then a plate shatters to the floor, followed by Renjun screaming, and Donghyuck belting a sudden high note at the end, before resting the microphone down, and walking into the direction of the kitchen. 

Mark screams in pain as the screen shows that Donghyuck got a 100. 


	2. Happy Thoughts, Happy Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "hyuck has been quiet all day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheh, hello again ! can someone feel sleep deprived after having like -8 hours of sleep ? no ? okie so 'm freaking out then.

**Glad to see you again.**

**Also, hi Seht !**

Jisung comes back from the grocery store with his irises emerald green and his lips parted. As he draws closer to the house, he makes both himself, and his items invisible, and then makes them float, because the luggage is too much. Then he teleports to the front door, which by his surprise, was already open. He peels off his shoes, and puts them in the rack by the door, and slips his feet into his slippers. 

The bags of groceries flew its way onto the counter, startling Donghyuck, who had turned around from his ramen, to pick something up from it. The shout out to the youngest goes unnoticed. Jisung then teleports into his room, and sees Chenle standing in front of his body mirror, trying on a few different shirts. His start of conversation goes unnoticed as well. 

Jisung has his ears on mute, and his mind replaying the events of the day, and it almost slips his mind that, in the morning, his new roommate is supposed to be moving in. That doesn't stop Jisung from retelling the events of this morning. Unbeknownst to himself, his emerald eyes spit out a projector like image, and as he recalls the events, Chenle closes the blinds to his room, and turns back around to see a grumpy old lady placing bread inside of her purse. 

The old woman then gets stopped by a younger woman with long, blonde hair that touches her waist, who pulls her by the arm and kindly asks the old woman to put the bread back. The old lady then puts her hand on her purse and says, "Goldie locks, I am a little _too_ old for your abduction nonsense. Now let me the hell go." 

Jisung knew something about the old lady was weird, and apparently, goldie locks thought the same thing, because in a second, the old lady's purse was snatched out of her hand, with the older lady's voice raising in volume. Goldie locks and the old lady argued for minutes on end, and Jisung, who just wanted a loaf, that was unfortunately behind them, stood there, taking in all of the commotion. 

A worker, who was young, with shoulder length dark brown hair, fitted with pink highlights and beautiful eyes that were a pool of a forest after the rain, and the soil that holds it together, comes toward the two, with a smile on her face that could easily fool anyone. 

"Good morning ladies, is there a problem?" She asks, voice sounding like an ice cream trip after a long day, smile lines crinkling beside her eyes as it hids behind her lids, and lips stretched out wide to show teeth that seemingly caused a glare from the light above them. She doesn't even notice the helpless Jisung who still stood there, desperately waiting for them to move, so he can finally get a few loaves of bread for the huge house. Jisung hated how _he_ had to get the groceries, so the house would seem more full for his new roommate. 

At the same time, goldie locks and the old lady had began to speak, and the smile that was on the brunette's face, dropped immediately. Jisung felt shivers race down his spine all over again, at how the smile lines disappeared suddenly, and in turn, was placed with a hard, stone cold glare. Chenle's shudder goes unnoticed by Jisung as he continues to think about his weird grocery store run. 

"Now, if you're going to argue at the same time about this, I'll just go to the CCTVs and collect the evidence myself. Lady, blonde hair, elders first is mannerly. Ma'am, please loosen the grip on your bag and speak in ways that aren't anger and hostility." 

At that, both ladies decided to calm down, and the elderly spoke first, making up a story, that she was going about her business, when she must've unknowingly hit the younger lady, who gripped her by her bag, and started an altercation with her. At first, Jisung thought that the worker would've eaten the story up, but the younger female just stood there, and gestured for the woman to tell her version of the story. 

Goldie locks relates that she was actually down the aisle, going to pick up some bread, when she saw that the old lady put bread in her purse. Before the blonde could've finish her story, the old lady began to argue with her. In a few seconds, the worker clapped her hands together, and both females stopped in their tracks. The worker then asks for the old lady's purse, and after a minute of coaxing and a threat to look at footage, the purse was in the worker's hand. Turns out, the old lady had stolen more than just bread. 

Security apprehended her momentarily, and when the cops arrived, they thanked the shop profusely. Apparently, the old woman was someone who went around to various establishments and stole things. They've been thinking of ways to catch her, considering that her robbery patterns were very irregular. Great, Jisung was exhausted, annoyed and the first thing he sees is people stealing bread. 

He then gets the rest of the product he needed, and heads over to something other than self checkout. He was too lazy to scan his food himself, so he decided for someone to finally do their job, and go to a cashier. Turns out, it was the same worker from earlier, and it so happened to be the start of her shift. He looks at her name tag, and it says _'Jae'_ and it makes Jisung take a once over on her as he placed the food on the belt to be priced. Almond eyes that were accompanied by smile lines so great it left some type of indent whenever she wasn't smiling. A bulbous tipped nose that scrunched up greatly, enhanced with an iridescent glitter that shakes as she sniffles. 

Plump, small lips that stretches across smiles, dipped in a nice clear gloss that looks pretty fitting for the rest of her, in contrast to her warm sandy beige skin. Her left ear is adorned in three piercings; two on the lobe and one on the helix and in Jisung's exhausted mind, he knows she isn't supposed to have those in, but she does anyway, and that's okay. He also misses it, when Renjun pokes his head in the door to tell Chenle that they were running late, but stayed to see the projection on the screen. Renjun looks at Chenle, who shrugs and tell him in Mandarin that Jisung got another new power. Renjun sighed and cast his sight manipulation spell on them, letting anyone other than themselves see nothing but a dark room. 

"You know," Jae starts, grabbing the two gallons of chocolate milk and scanning them, her voice startling Jisung out of his stupor. She giggles and continues, "Standing back there with a dazed look in your eyes as two women fought wasn't the best idea." And although Jisung couldn't be seen, both boys knew that he flushed in embarrassment at her words. 

Jisung and Jae continued a light conversation as she puts through his groceries, and in the end, she laughs and tells him, "See you again Mr. Dazed Gaze." and despite himself, Jisung replies, "My name is Jisung you know." The projection stops at that. Jisung puts his body on his bed, and closes his eyes, before opening them to the exact same color as the worker from before, a small forest, and some little flowers fitting in the space. 

He startles when light filters in the room, and sees both Chenle and Renjun in front of him. He calls out to Sweet Mother Pearl Henderson, and then glares at Chenle with deep red eyes once the elder laughs. Renjun slaps Chenle on the shoulder, but giggles quietly and Jisung duplicated himself to glare at Renjun as well. 

"What's so funny?" Jisung duplication asks Renjun, and it snaps them both out of their shits and giggles, scaring them to the point where Chenle screams, and purple smoke escapes Renjun by the sides, before taking him whole, and he reappears with the height of a doll. 

Jeno rushes inside the room, taking in the sight of two Jisungs, a Renjun doll, and a scared looking Chenle, before closing his door and sighing out how it was going to be a long semester. 

"You scaring me like this can get you kicked out of this damn house." Chenle bites at Jisung, whose duplicate dissipates into thick blue fog, and the real one blinking up at Chenle with a neutral expression on his face. 

"Do it, no balls." 

And that is how Jisung gets kicked out of the house for the next few hours. 

* * *

Donghyuck opens the door to see five Jisungs in a group hug on the steps and suddenly thanks the higher beings for letting Chenle think with his brain, and get a house that wasn't surrounded by other houses so closely. Their own house had about three stories and a forest behind it, so any other speck of civilization was almost half a mile away from here. Or, on the other end of the forest, where the back of their university campus was. 

"Jisung and your five foggy companions, get your tall, lanky asses inside please." Donghyuck commands, and all Jisungs look at the elder at the same time, before they looked at each other, and then back at the dark blue haired male. 

"Which one of us is the real Jisung though?" They all ask at the same time, and Donghyuck, ever so smart and evil, threatens to kick each one of them, which causes all of them to turn into blue smoke. _That_ caught Hyuck by surprise. Where the heck was Jisung? 

When the elder turned around, Jisung was walking downstairs, rubbing sleep out of his eyes, adorned in a slightly big white tee, and some dark gray sweats, his peach colored hamster slippers on his feet. Donghyuck startles in his place, and closes the door. 

"What? You can clone yourself in your sleep now Jisung?" 

"What? Yeah. I've done it a few times. Even when I accidentally signed up for an 8am lecture last year. I thought you knew, hyung." 

"Every fucking day, it's a new power I'm learning about you." 

Hyuck rolls his eyes, and walks into the living room, turning on the television and going straight to Netflix. After scrolling for ten minutes and twenty six seconds, he groaned in his seat and complained about how there was nothing to watch. Just in that moment, Renjun comes back home, and tells Donghyuck that Renjun can project memories as movies. Jisung looks at him in confusion, but then he realizes that he probably can do it. 

Then, Jisung was sent on a mission. Retrieve some memories. 

* * *

Four hours later, Mark walks down from his room, wondering why the house was quiet. Normally, around this time, Donghyuck would either be singing or barging into rooms, ordering them to clean up for their new roommate. Don't tell the others, but Mark knows that their new roommate is a girl. He just doesn't know whㅡ eh, you'll see what I mean later. For now, Mark is going downstairs to see why it's so quiet.

"Hyuck has been quiet all day." Mark says as he enters the living room, bag opened from the bottom, and chopsticks going inside, to take out a few chips. Renjun looks up at the elder, and then goes back to stare at the flat screen television in front of him. To Mark, nothing's showing. When he looks at Renjun's eyes though, he can see the reflection of something within them. That causes him to look back at the screen, ultimately seeing nothing.

Then, the elder takes in account, that Renjun and Donghyuck were the only ones there. Mark, goes into Chenle and Jeno's room, and sees the younger sitting down, with his phone in his hand, probably playing a game. Jeno, was also nowhere to be seen. Which makes sense, it was 2pm on a Wednesday. Jeno was in the gym. He knew that Jaemin had forgone sitting in their room, and tried to cram five chapters of biology in his mind, for his test a few days later. That just leaves one question; where was Jisung ?

Mark picks up a few more chips, and walks back into the living room. His bag drops at what he sees though, and it causes the boys on the couch to startle. The screen showed Mark on sixth birthday, where he had wet his pants from being frightened by his older brother Matthew, and as the bag drops, the scene changes to Mark, in kindergarten, slipping on the ground as he rushed to the monkey bars, happy for recess. Mark then gets up and pats himself off, before running again, and hitting his head to someone's foot as they swung.

Mark makes an inhumane sound at the revelation, and in a second, Jisung squeaks out, and proceeds to fall on the couch.

"COME ON JISUNG, YOU WERE GETTING TO THE BEST PART." Donghyuck shouts out to the younger, a wheeze within his chest, and he looks up to see Mark, still stuck in his spot.

"Oh hey Mark, Jisung found out that he can access memories and project them into movies." Hyuck explains, in a tone that made it seem as if it was normal (and it was).

When silence hugs all corners of the house, Renjun pipes up "I hope you're gonna clean that mess up hyung. Now, Jisung, I believe you have secrets about Jaemin in middle school stored in there somewhere."

Lesson of the day: Renjun was secretly a little shit under all of his cuteness. 

Mark does, in fact, clean up his mess, throwing his chips in the garbage, before going in the pantry, and getting another bag of chips. He comes back in the living room, seeing Jisung walk on the wall, before walking on the ceiling, and placing his hands on his feet. In a few seconds, Jisung was hovering a couple feet above the boys, and out shows a video of younger Jaemin, with his hands behind his back, as he taps a girl on the shoulder. Mark walks back upstairs before it gets ugly. 

Thirty minutes later, Mark hears a scream, and someone shouting "PARK JISUNG, I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU." 

Someone else, probably Renjun, shouts back, "DUDE, IT'S NOT A BIG DEAL IF JIMIN FUCKING CAUSED YOU TO TRIP OVER BOTH YOUR WORDS, _AND_ YOUR FEET." 

"OH MY GOSH SHUT THE FUCK UP, I DON'T NEED TO RELIVE THAT. HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT ANYWAY JISUNG, YOU AND I DIDN'T GO TO THE SAME MIDDLE SCHOOL." 

Whatever Jisung replied with caused Jaemin to screech in embarrassment, and Renhyuck to laugh out a bit too loud. 

"I come home from the gym to see Jisung hanging upside down, Jaemin embarrassed, and the Renjun Donghyuck duo laughing. I pray for whoever is living with us for the next few years." 

"Let's hope Jisung's new roommate doesn't scream whenever another him pops up out of nowhere." 

"Let's hope my new roommate doesn't find out." Jisung rasps out, and in a second, Mark, who was in the room with his phone in his hand, is suddenly dropped on his ass in the living room. Chenle pops up, with tissue in his hands and his airpods in. Everyone looks at him, and he looks at everyone else, and goes, "Sup? Just headed to the bathroom." 

Jisung pops him back to the restroom, and they all hear him thank Jisung. In a second, everyone laughs out loud at the statement. Then, they look at Jisung, who slowly hovers down, before sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Jisung, you've already come accustomed to using your powers in the house. You stripping yourself of that privilege will make you uncomfortable in your own home. Is that what you want?" Jeno asks, after minutes of everyone looking at each other, and then looking at him, before looking at each other again. 

"At first, I didn't mind showing my powers to our new roommate. If they were some kind of sci fi geek, they'd be confused about it at first, but then ask me all kinds of questions about my origin story and all of that. It would've been annoying, but they would've accepted me, you know. It's just that, I talked to my older brother the other day, and he made some pretty interesting points about people knowing about me and exactly who I am. I don't want to scare someone away with my abilities, you know." 

"Jisung, you've never worried about who sees you and who doesn't. You even told all of us when we found out, that you weren't going to be someone who hides who he is, and if someone is accepting of your abilities, they aren't accepting of who you are as a person. Are you really going to become a shell of yourself, just to not _scare_ someone? Hell, if they get scared of you, scorn you, or treat you any differently then we treat you, their ass is out of this house." Donghyuck speaks up, and he places his hand on Jisung's thigh, who looks at him with curlean blue eyes, that trek out the waves of the beach in his eyes.

"I just ㅡ don't want someone else to be uncomfortable in their living space, because of _me._ Having powers doesn't put everyone on your good side, you know." Jisung admits, thumb rubbing Donghyuck's hand. When someone else goes to speak, Jisung unknowingly projects out his most distinct elementary school memory. 

He looks at a taller guy in what looked to be a play area, and in his squeaky, childlike voice, he calls out to them. "Daehyun hyung! You wanna see something cool?" Little seven year old Jisung asks the seemingly older boy, and the taller looks down at Jisung with curious dark brown eyes. 

"Sure Jisungie, I'd love to see something cool." He says, voice gruff, with a touch of bass tickling its sides and Chenle walks downstairs to see everyone staring at the screen.

In a second, Jisung's hands comes into view, and he picks up a small rock from the ground, which is then followed by a small square of dirt on the floor. Daehyun lets out a scream, and the square of dirt falls back to the earth, Jisung startled, snapping his head up to his hyung. 

"What the heck was that? Are you some kind of alien? You are, aren't you? Coming on earth and deceiving these people into thinking you're some kind of human. And you were totally trying to kill me just now, weren't you. Maybe knock me out, so your other alien friends can come and experiment on me." The vision turns glossy, and it statics for a few seconds, causing the other boys to blink in alarm. 

It turns back on, with dirt falling down in front of Jisung's eyes, hands on the floor, one of which is bruised and scraped, and an evil laugh ringing out in the air. Daehyun calls Jisung an alien once more, before kicking up some dirt and walking away. 

"I'm going to fucking kick Song Daehyun's ass when I see him in Economics." Is what causes the projector to stop, and everyone to swiftly turn towards the owner of this house. 

"Woah there Chenle, getting in trouble when the semester is just starting isn't a good thing. Daehyun could sue you." Mark tries to be logical, which only causes Chenle to seethe even more. 

"Then I'll just kick his ass right now. I can't believe he _did_ that to you Ji. Was this a one time thing?" 

"He called me a weird alien everyday without end, until he graduated." 

"That's it. I'm beating his ass." 

"Chenle, please. If Jisung wanted to, he would've torched his ass a long time ago. Let's not worry about that ass crack of a bitch, and focus on our friend. Who doesn't want to use his powers around our new housemate." Jaemin then voices out, and regardless, of all of them wanting to follow Chenle to go watch Daehyun get his ass handed to him, they all nodded their heads. Chenle's anger diminished quickly, and he walks towards his best friend. 

Chenle cups Jisung's cheeks with both hands, and stared into his eyes. That's how they stayed for a few minutes, before Chenle sighed and let out an exasperated _fine_ in response to whatever the fuck happened between them just now. 

"Jisung says that he won't limit his powers in his own house, but he would like to ease our housemate into knowing about his abilities. He says that it's as good as we're going to get." 

"How the _fuck_ do you _know_ this?" Renjun bluntly questions, and the others nod at his question. 

"Oh, Jisung and I have a telepathic mind link. He actually has separate ones for all of us, and a large one for all of us, but I told him we'd only need that if someone takes him, or we're all somehow wrapped into a gang, and would use the link instead of their equipment." 

"Why the _fuck_ do you think we'd join a gang?" Mark then asks, and Chenle shrugs in response. 

"One of us might have to owe someone in the future, you never know hyung." Jeno replies, and then everyone looks at him in suspicion. 

"What? The only person I owe is Jisung. I have 50,000 won I was supposed to give him for teleporting me out of our university's bathroom, so I wouldn't run into Keeho's weird younger sister." 

"Wait, why 50,000?" Donghyuck asks, confused. 

"He actually helped me on five separate occasions. 10K for each rescue." 

"I don't think Keeho's sister is that bad." 

"That's because you both bond over fucking succulents Jaemin. Also, you don't think anyone is that bad. Fucking optimistic bitch." 

"Uh, one, you're that bad Hyuck. Two, succulents are kind of cool, and three, maybe if your head wasn't in the deep dark hole of your ass, you'd see that although the world isn't rainbows and hot chocolate, there is always something to be grateful for." 

"Itch, you just got roasted by Jaemin." 

"Shove it you 170 centimetre roach." Hyuck spits out on impulse, and Jisung teleports everyone, besides those two, into the entry way, and they all flinch when Hyuck screams in pain. 

When Hyuck asks for help, however, Mark suggests they all go to get ice cream, and that's how they found themselves at Baskin Robbins, a day before their roommate arrives, eating ice cream as two of their housemates supposedly fights their house into a terror of a home. 

* * *

"Good night hyung." Jisung calls out sleepily, and Renjun lifts himself up to ruffle the younger's hair. Renjun then walks over to the bed on the opposite side of the room, and settles himself in. 

The room is snuggled in with a silence that has Jisung's mind rolling with nerves, and Renjun twisting on his side, ready to question the younger, feeling the nerves practically spike off of Jisung. 

"Are you nervous about having a new roommate?" 

"Yeah, I have an inkling that it's a girl, you know. And aside from my powers, I feel like she'd be very uncomfortable living in the same space as me you know. If it _is_ a dude, I still feel nervous that he'll end up harassing me, you know?" 

"Okay, I get your inkling with the girl thing. I asked Mark the other day what he knew about our new roomie, and all he said was that they're a great person. Like why would he address them as they instead of he? Well, unless they're non-binary. But I totally get your inkling. If it is a dude, and he harasses you, then his harassing ass is out of this house." 

"You guys would really kick someone out, because of me?" 

"All housemates should be able to live together without any form of hatred and ignorance. If _you_ are uncomfortable because of one of us, and you happen to tell us, but we don't get our act straight, _we_ should be the ones to leave, because we aren't comfortable in our house. If our new housemate is uncomfortable with the fact that you're positively and amazingly unique, then with all due respect, they can pack up their shit and get the fuck out of this house. Sorry I don't make the rules. Chenle does." 

Jisung manages a small chuckle that has Renjun smiling, and with that, Renjun tells Jisung to rest well, and closes his eyes to indulge himself in a slumber that shows him the forest, and everyone laughing, alongside a girl with mid length dark blue hair, eyes crinkled up in a deep smile, that causes her dimples to deepen, and their laughter to grow in volume. 

Jisung sits still in his bed until four in the morning, and quietly walks the walls, before standing on the ceiling and closing his eyes. He did say that he was going to sleep upside down the night before his roommate arrives. 


	3. So, You're Telling Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "yo, those are some sick kicks if they let you hang from the ceiling like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello ! school is vv stressful.

Renjun wakes up with a shake to his shoulder, and turns over in annoyance to see Chenle looming over him. 

"Seeing you pull a fucking derp face so early in the morning is literally _not_ what I wanted to see as soon as I woke up." 

"First of all, good fucking morning Renjun ge ㅡ "   
  


"Lele, it's never a good morning in this house." 

"I ㅡ Second of all, I'm not even making a derp face right now." 

"So, you just naturally look like that? Gross dude." 

"I will literally burn your clothes and ship you to Madagascar. Third of all, and finally, Jisung's new roommate is going to be here with her sister and brother in about ten minutes ㅡ" 

"So JISUNG'S INTUITION WAS FUCKING RIGHT?!" 

"And you dream about the future, we all get some things correctly dude, what are you getting at? Anyway, Jisung is literally hanging from the ceiling like he's a fucking bat in a cave, and the dude said that he was going to breeze his roommate into his powers." 

Renjun moves his head from the owner of this house, to see his temporary roommate literally upside down, with his arms folded over his chest, eyes closed. Damn, is that why he was all up on the ceilings lately? Cause he actually brought Renjun's body back and said that stupid deal? 

"Couldn't you have used the link to tell him?" 

"The link works when he is _awake_ Renjun. For someone with powers of your own, sometimes you know literally nothing about the other ones." 

"And with powers of my own, I can hear that you've regretted saying that to me, knowing damn while I can literally flame your ass right now." 

"Bitc ㅡ just, get Jisung down before his plan fails ge. It's bad that his roommate is gonna find out. It's worse that she and her siblings _all_ find out." 

"Why did you choose a girl as his roommate anyway?" 

"Uh, this isn't a frat house dude, and she was the only one out of her siblings who didn't want to live in dorms for freshman year. Good thing our university didn't make it mandatory for international students to _have_ to sleep in the dorms. Or else she would've been fucked." 

"And she couldn't room with her siblings?" 

"You sound like you don't want her here Renjun ge." 

"I'm just curious about all of it. She has a sister and a brother living here in Seoul, but she doesn't want to live with them?" 

"Then ask her when she comes." 

"She's the only one out of her siblings to choose our university, and because the one her siblings go to is on the other side of town, she needed somewhere closer, and didn't want to live in the dorms because that's extra money. She was looking for an apartment at first, but when she saw your ad for a potential live-in roommate, without having to pay, she ㅡ with the insistence of her brother and nephew, yeah she has a nephew, he's in the car behind the moving truck ㅡ took up the offer." 

"Did ㅡ did you just, use super sight to get the information? You people with powers do whatever you please. That's invasion of privacy dumbass." 

"It was either spirit manipulation, or another mind reading. And stop thinking badly about me you piece of shit." 

"Get out of my fucking head." 

"Trust me, I don't wanna be in there." 

"Also, spirit manipulation? When have you had that?" 

"My monthly out of body experiences that leaves me stuck in my room for a few hours." 

"So, for a while. People with powers, I tell you. Anyway, are they almost here? Because Jisung is still looking like an upside down statue of disappointing honor." 

"My role model. They're a corner away. Make sure Donghyuck isn't really going to play his _'You're Not Welcomed'_ playlist like he's thinking of doing right now. I'll handle Jisung." 

Chenle leaves to go downstairs, and Renjun taps Jisung on his shoulders, getting a groggy good morning and a hum of affirmation after he asked Jisung to get down, before walking over to Jaemin, who was currently contemplating over whether to ask if the elder can help with his art for biology. 

* * *

"Yo, those are some sick kicks if they let you hang from the ceiling like that." Is what snaps Jisung out of his half asleep reverie, and snaps his eyes open, half in alarm, and half in realization that he was supposed to be up a few minutes ago. He moves his eyes up, to see a bit of dark blue hair in a bun, silky and shiny as the sunlight filters in. 

"What?" He asks, mind still trying to process a multitude of things. Like, whose hair was that? Why was he seeing everything upside down? And what did she mean by he was hanging from the ㅡ Jisung startles so greatly that he begins to descend from the ceiling, and he quickly turns around to prepare for the fall, scared to teleport himself to Vancouver and pretend like all of this didn't even fucking happen. 

Jisung lands on his bed a second later. It doesn't register in his mind that the person was a lady, or that she had a suitcase beside her, or the fact that she was laughing at him, right away, but when it did, he scrambled to his feet and mutters out several apologies. 

"Hey, it's fine. That trick is actually so cool though, does all of your shoes let you do that, or just in house slippers? Can everyone else hang from ceiling as well? Wait. How long were you hanging for? Is your head okay? Are you feeling dizzy? Sit the heck down, dude you just had blood super speeding up to your brain." 

"Ah ㅡ no, I'm fine. Just really embarrassed. Are you my new roommate?"

"Oh, yes I am. Hwang Minjae, at your service. You can call me Min, Minnie, Jae, JJ, MJ, or anything you'd like to prefer. I'm not picky about who I room with, but Mark said that you thought it would've been uncomfortable being roomies with a lady, so we moved all of my stuff to the guest room. Just came in to send in my greetings, you know." 

Jisung blinks a few times and finally goes to _stare_ at the young woman in question, and sucks in a breath once he notices the colors of her eyes. Then it hits him, she looks _just_ like the cashier from the store he went by yesterday. 

"Hi, I'm Park Jisung, you can call me Jisung, Ji, Sung, JiJi, Sungie, Pwark, or anything you'd prefer. I actually thought that _you_ would be uncomfortable sleeping with a guy, now that I know you're not, it makes me sound like I didn't want a roommate, I'm sorry." 

"Dude, it's totally cool. I used to room with my brother before he moved for college, so it's like totally fine." 

Jisung nods, and the silence fills the room, an empty jug, singing hollow noise as the wind passes, and it's not awkward, but it's not fully comfortable either. After a minute or so, someone calls out to Minjae, and she waves Jisung goodbye, before opening the door and going toward the call. 

Jisung slumps down on the ground, and sits there for God knows how long, until the door opens back up, and the girl he had seen yesterday stands in the doorway, glossed lips curled up in a wide smirk.

"Well, lookie here, if it isn't Mr. Dazed Gaze. Didn't think you'd be living on the other side of town. Since you shopped close to Yonsei yesterday." 

Jisung's eyes widens in surprise as the lady who worked for the grocery store yesterday stands before him, her brown hair sits in a low ponytail, that rests on the nape of her neck. He opens his mouth, and then closes it, and then puts on his thinking face, tapping his chin with his finger, nose scrunched up and eyes looking to the left. Jisung wasn't really thinking, but he was, and although he wasn't, he was. 

"Ah! How did I get all the way to Yonsei yesterday? Must've been more sleepy than I thought." 

"You went shopping half asleep?" 

"I do a lot of things half asleep." 

"You really are Mr. Dazed Gaze, jeez. Anyway, thanks for not rooming with my sis, I suppose, she has a larger room now, and I won't have to kick you out whenever I visit so we can have girl talk." 

"Uhh, you're welcome? All in all I didn't even know my roommate was gonna be a girl." 

"Didn't you set up the ad?" 

"The ad for the room? No, Chenle set it up, this is his house. He just didn't tell me who my roommate was going to be because he's a little shit." 

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" Chenle shouts out from somewhere down the hall. And Jisung startles, the lady ㅡ Minjae's sister ㅡ laughed at him being startled. 

"Okay bat ears, you want a trophy for your oscar winning performance of snooping around?" Jisung retorted, and Jae ㅡ dude remembers the name on her name tag ㅡ snorts in response. The little footsteps walking down the hall goes unnoticed by Jisung, but not by Jae. Jae turns around swiftly, and opens the door a tad bit more. 

"PLEASE BE REMINDED THAT I OWN THIS HOUSE, AND I COULD KICK YOUR ASS OUT IF I WANTED TO!" Chenle shouts back, and gets shut down just as swiftly when everyone yells at him about his language. 

"I already got kicked out before, dude. Ask Donghyuck hyung, I'll always find a way back in the house." Chenle goes to retort, before he remembers where he was and who he was with, before beginning to curse at Jisung through the mind link. Jisung closes it in an instinct. 

"So there you have it, your sister is going to be living in a house of chaotic men. Are you sure you want her to live with that?" 

"I mean, it's free, so why not dude? Wait, ugh, now I sound like mija." 

"Mija?"

"Minjae is a common name. There's literally a dude in this house named Jaemin it's weird, so to annoy Mija, I _call_ her Mija, but the j has an h sound. It's even funnier when she gets pissed and reminds me that she's the older sibling." 

"She is?" 

"Yeah, by like 3 minutes." 

"Best three minutes of my life, if you ask me." A voice rings out from the entryway, and Jae goes to retort, before the door opens up, and Minjae comes inside with a little boy in her arms. Jisung thinks the little boy is adorable, even though he wouldn't go near him, because little kids are unpredictable and if he startles too much, something might happen.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now did Jaehyun and Sungjae unpack everything? Teddy looks sleepy." Jae asks, and wow this is a lot of Jae's in here oh my gosh. Minjae hands the little boy to Jae, who takes him and smiles brightly when he mumbles out "Noona, 'm not sleepy." She tells him that he even sounds sleepy. 

"Yeah, I just have to unpack my suitcases now. And some of the boxes, but that'll be for later. Make sure to remind Jaehyun about the shelf please. It's still stuck in the warehouse. Sungjae's downstairs chatting it up with.......Hyook? Dark blue haired dude who called me a twin and you replied that he wouldn't wanna be one with me." 

"Oh, Donghyuck hyung." Jisung replies, and they all look at him, before he flushed and apologized for both eavesdropping and interrupting. They both told him that it was fine. 

"Alright, we'll take our leave then. You know my schedule, and you know I'll answer you whenever you call." Jae says to her sister, and the royal blue haired female nodded. Jisung notices that it's now down, and it waves and curls at the end, falling in the middle of her back. It suits her.

The sisters both said their salutations, with Minjae smothering the little boy ㅡ Teddy ㅡ with kisses, that has him whining and giggling, and just like that, they're gone. Minjae comes back almost five minutes later, long after the cars had pulled off, and leans on Jisung's doorway with her arms crossed over her chest. 

"Although we're not roomies, you wouldn't mind if I slept in here every once in a while? Sometimes I have trouble sleeping alone." 

"Oh, it's fine. I hope our chaotic energy doesn't drive you away. And that you enjoy it here. Welcome to the house." 

"Thanks Park. Glad to be in the house." 

* * *

"JISUNG GET YOUR LANKY ASS OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW BEFORE YOU MISS YOUR CLASS!" 

"I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THAT CLASS IN THE FIRST PLACE, LEAVE ME ALONE!" 

"Yeah Chenle, you did sign him up for the class." 

"Donghyuck hyung ㅡ anyway. I didn't want to take this class by myself, and you guys already chose your electives. Not my fault Jisung wanted to change his, nor is it my fault that the class is literally at 8:30." 

"What class?" Minjae asks, walking in the kitchen, with her hair curled and glasses sitting on her nose as she pushes them up, since they were falling. 

"Chenle signed him and Jisung up for a Creative Writing class, but it's too early for Jisung and his ' _all classes are supposed to be noon and later'_ mentality." 

"Oh, with Professor Yoon? I have that class too. Let me get my bag, we'll go together Chenle." And then Minjae was out of the kitchen, apple in her hand, and the footsteps softened after a few moments. 

In a second, Jisung pops up behind both of the boys, hoodie over his head, and his hands shoved in the pockets of his sweats, hair ruffled up, with a yawn escaping that startles both males. 

"Cheese and crackers Jisung, you scared me. Why do you always scare me when I'm in the kitchen?" 

"Waiting for the day you inevitably throw something at me to see if my invisibility power still works." 

"Just because you're invisible doesn't mean you're not gonna get hit with whatever I throw at you." 

"Oh, I know that."

Jisung takes an apple out of the bowl, and goes to the sink to wash it off. When he turns around, Minjae walks into the kitchen with Renjun, and she startles greatly, causing Renjun to shriek, which causes Donghyuck to scream, which causes Chenle to jump and Jisung to go invisible. If you didn't notice, Jisung becomes invisible when he gets really scared. 

"You didn't even pass me in the hall, how are you down here already?" Minjae asks, before she realizes that Jisung wasn't where she left him before she closed her eyes and shrieked. 

"I was in the bathroom when you got up there, maybe that's why you didn't see me."

"Jaemin's in the bathroom singing along with his Shower playlist." Renjun replies, and Chenle shakes his head at the elder. Renjun then realizes what he said and sighs. 

"We literally have more than one bathroom on that floor. There are like two rooms with bathrooms, and two bathrooms on each side of the hall." 

"I heard someone scream as soon as I got out of the gym, and although I know it's right to rush down and see what's wrong, the last three times I've down that resulted in a doll, blue smoke, and floating." Jeno says as he walks toward the kitchen, towel around his neck as he wipes off his sweat. 

"Jeno don't you have a class for like, 9?" 

"Yeah, why?" 

"It's almost 8:30."

"HUH?!" 

"And with that Jisung, Chenle and Minjae are out of the house. Look at them run. Pretty sure Jisung teleported himself to the car, but well." 

"Does he know he's still invisible?" 

"Give it three seconds." 

"WHEN THE FUCK DID YOU GET IN HERE?! I ALMOST SAT ON YOU!" 

"So much for easing Minnie into his powers." 

* * *

It was almost one in the afternoon as Jisung and Minjae both walked together, heading to the business building. Minjae was talking about how life was for her, living on the other side of the planet with her family. The memories she shared with her siblings, like when they all went to Jaehyun's state championship game, which his team won. Or the time, Sungjae was born. It was nice listening to Minjae, and calming how open she was with her life, making him laugh with her prank stories. 

Minjae was just about finished with her story on how a girl she had "an altercation" with, went to go trouble Jae ㅡ or Jaehee, because that's her actual name ㅡ instead of Minjae, when Chenle comes speeding out of class, telling Jisung to prepare for liftoff and Chenle is in his arms in a second. 

"Ugh, if I had to listen to one more marketing analytical I would've thrown myself off of a cliff." 

"You would throw yourself off a cliff regardless." 

"Mmm, you know me so well Ji. Now, let's get to the little bench by the Journalism room before Donghyuck punches me in the face. Hi there Minjae." 

"Hi Chenle. How has your day been so far? You had to dash from the English building all the way to the Business building today." 

"Yeah, it's a good thing the English building isn't that far, or I would've been late. I don't know why I took Professor Shin's class again this semester." 

"That's an easy answer, you're a masochist." Jisung interrupts, and Minjae processes the word for a quick second, before realizing. 

_WHAT DID HE SAY ?!!!!!?!??!?!?!_

"Woah woah there ladies, it's like almost one in the afternoon, leave that stuff for the evening." Minjae suddenly intervenes.

"What stuff?" A voice says from behind them, and Minjae swings her bag as she flinches, causing her to hit the person who owned said voice. 

"Ow! Why am I getting attacked?" 

"You don't just sneak up on people like that Mark." Chenle whines in Jisung's arms. 

"You knew I was coming, you literally looked me in the eyes." Mark retorted, squinting his eyes in suspicion at the younger. 

"Yeah, and I told Jisung." Chenle replies. 

"You never told Jisung, we were talking about class." Minjae suddenly points out, hand on her chin, now obviously confused. First, Jisung basically speeds his way to the kitchen, manages to make himself not visible to Min's human eyes, to the point where she almost sat on the poor boy, and now Chenle is talking about the fact that he told Jisung that Mark was coming, when _obviously_ he was talking to her. It just wasn't adding up.

"Yeah, Chenle, you didn't even tell me." Jisung sides with Minjae, and Chenle leans back to look at Jisung in the eyes. He then used the link. 

_"Bitch you know I told you."_

_"Yeah, but through this fucking link you dumbass, so she's confused. Now you're gonna look like a liar."_ Jisung sing-songs, causing Chenle to roll his eyes in real life. 

_"And you're rubbing salt in the wound."_

_"OH MY FUCKING GOSH, GET OUT OF MY HEAD, AND TO THE FUCKING JOURNALISM BUILDING OR I SWEAR TO THE SUPREME BEINGS BEFORE ME I WILL MURDER YOU BOTH AND USE MY JOURNALISM SKILLS TO COVER IT UP!"_ Donhyuck suddenly screams out to the two boys, which causes them to startle as well. They both didn't know that they were using the bigger link.

_"You're literally a college junior, who's learning Journalism to be a blogger."_ Chenle deadpans. 

_"Uhh, Earth to Chenji? Minjae is confused as to why you two aren't talking but your faces are contorting."_ Mark suddenly pitches in, and both boys turn to look at the smaller, who just put on a nervous smile and tipped her head. 

"Let's head to the Journalism building shall we?" 

* * *

"Jisung and Chenle have been in my head all day. They're getting annoying." Donghyuck says as he takes a bite into his sandwich, Jeno laying down on the picnic blanket, in front of Donghyuck, with Renjun sitting beside him. 

"Yeah, now try hearing their thoughts at random times of the day." Renjun retorts. 

"I thought you learnt how to tune them out." Jeno suddenly speaks, book still over his face as he continues to rest his head on his hands. 

"I learnt how to tune out the thoughts of other people. People I don't live with and have the unfortunate pleasure of calling my friends. You guys' thoughts pop up at the most random fucking times. Like that time Mark and Chenle went to the movie room and Mark called Chenle a baby and then literally screamed in his mind three seconds later,before performing a fucking chant to not scream out loud." 

"Why am I not surprised that you guys are talking shit about me right now?" Mark suddenly asks, and Jeno moves the book which rested over his face to look at Mark, before moving it back. 

"Why be surprised? We even shit talk you to your face." 

"Jaemin's still in class?" Mark asks, because, well they're right, and an argument right now would be mentally draining. He had a Production class at 2:30. 

"Yeah, his class doesn't end until one. Where are the kids?" 

"We're not kids." Said kids chorused out, and Renjun looks to see Chenle on Jisung's back, and Minjae beside the two with shades over her eyes and her bag on one shoulder. Renjun scans her outfit and nodded, although he didn't understand Western fashion, he had to say, she looked nice in her outfit. 

"The kids protest, all in unison as one piggybacks the other, and another catwalks her way to the crew. If they say so, then it must be true. They're not kids, they say to you." 

"Did you just ㅡ anyway, hello everyone." 

"Hi Minjae, how was your first class?" Jeno asks, book removed from his eyes as he sits up, and makes space for the other three. He knew Jisung was going to have to stop to let Chenle off first. 

"Professor Yoon was actually very cool. Although he talked a bit too fast for me, so I didn't know what he was even going on about. How was yours Jeno?" Minjae replies, sitting down beside Renjun and giving him a smile, to which he reciprocated. 

"My History Professor was more of a challenge than I thought she would've been, but she was actually pretty nice. So I guess you can say it went well. Was the 8:30 class the only one you had for the morning?"

"Yeah it was, I don't really like morning classes, but that Creative Writing class was something I really wanted to go to, so I signed up for it. Jisung and I just chilled in the library until it was time to pick Chenle up and head to lunch." 

"Oh, you both have a lot more in common than I thought." Renjun says, a bit of mirth, and a pinch of surprise laced tightly in his tone. Either Minjae missed it altogether, or she ignored it. 

"Hey there JJ." Donghyuck hails her, handing her the bag of food he brought along with him, going to his 10:15. 

"Hi there Donghyuck, how has your morning been?" The royal blue haired female asked, taking out a sub, and unwrapping it, to see that it was actually something she didn't mind eating. She passes the bag to Renjun, and Jeno gets up to go pick up Jaemin. 

"It's been kind of annoying, my new Professor literally called me out on the first day because I had good grades last semester and _challenged_ me. Ma'am really went, _'If you get at least half of what you got last year as your final grade Mr. Donghyuck, I will give you all high passing grades.'_ and then proceeds to tell us about a media coverage project worth 70% of our fucking grade. Like slow your roll big shot, who do you think you are?" 

Minjae listens intently to Donghyuck as he rants about there weren't many reporters in his class, nor were there cameramen, so some of the media staff had to take over the jobs. She swear she saw a vein protrude when he began to say how he argued with her, when she tried to give him the role of a cameraman. 

"Like, you know if this is a class mostly filled with internet media, why would you make a political/ criminal media coverage project our _main grade?_ Like, what exactly is the point of that? I get that we have to cover all aspects of Journalism, but we literally already have one practical reporting class per week. That is not our main focus here, why are you placing it as such?" 

"Oh my gosh, who set Donghyuck off today? I can hear him arguing about his Journalism shit about a block away." Jaemin whisper asks to Mark when he and Jeno arrive. Mark just shakes his head and hands the bag over to Jaemin, who immediately takes the sandwich with the red napkin out of it. God bless these kids for remembering that the red napkins are mine. 

"Well, what exactly is the topic about? Crime rate increase? Criminal connections with the Judicial System being the real reason why horrible crimes get less sentencing. Presidents now bribing citizens with false hope during campaigns, only to sit in office and do the opposite? I can help in any way that I can, just let me know Donghyuck." Minjae says, picking up her sub, and biting another piece. Donghyuck looks up at her with hope in his eyes, and then he chokes on his sandwich as he goes to speak. 

Jaemin rushes over to perform the Hiemlich, and Jisung absentmindedly pushes the piece up and out of Donghyuck's trachea two seconds in. Jaemin doesn't notices, and continues the procedure, only to be kicked in the knee from Donghyuck. 

"You'd really do that for me JJ?" Donghyuck asks, voice coming out groggily and hoarse, causing Jisung to laugh and Chenle to throw a tiny rock at him for laughing. Jeno gives Donghyuck some water, and he accepts it graciously. 

"If I can, then I will. Your teacher does sound like a pain in the butt dude. My theater sub was like that as well. Knew that I was supposed to play Lilith, and tried to give the part of some other chick. Although, my sub was being racist about it." Minjae looks up from her sub, to see everyone looking at her, not necessarily with sympathy, but kind of with annoyance, and a little bit of confusion. 

"You went through racism? For what?" Jisung confusingly asks. 

"I'm mixed." She replies simply. 

"Shouldn't give people an excuse to be racist to you about it. Makes no sense if you ask me. No one should be racist to anyone." Chenle mutters. 

"Thank you Chenle. Now, if everyone thought about it that way, then life would've been better. Alas, life is not." 

"That's kind of fucking crazy if you ask me. You come from two different races, and then they ridicule you, bully you, and degrade you, because you were made?" Jeno tries to wrap his head around it all. 

"Yup, pretty much it. I've learned to live with it though." Minjae says, shrugging, as if it was no big deal. 

"You shouldn't have to. That's actually like so fucked up Minjae. No one should learn to live with racism. No one should have to learn to be used to it. That's fucked up." Mark expresses, and the others nod along with him. 

"Yeah, life's pretty fucked up, I feel you Mark, but that's just the way the cookie crumbles." 

"Maybe the cookie needs to find another fucking way to crumble." Donghyuck mutters over his sandwich, and Minjae laughs out loud, that sent her, sorry. 

"Anyway, Hyuck, the topic?" 

"OH!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not a romance book i swear. 'm just writing four books at the same time, so it might look like such. hehe it's not jung jaehyun ladies, gents, and peeps. although idk if he's gonna be in this story. we'll see.


End file.
